Elle
by Shae Vizla
Summary: Une série de petites scénettes retraçant plusieurs moments clefs de la vie de Greskrendtregk ou Grey, de sa rencontre avec sa future femme, Samantha Wildman, à l'horrible perspective de devoir vivre sans elle.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre :** Elle

**Auteur :** Shae Vizla

**Rating : **T

**Genre :** Romance / Angst / Drama

**Pairing :** Samantha W. & Greskrendtregk

**Disclamer:** Star Trek Voyager et Star Trek DS9 ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Résumé :** Une série de petite scénettes retraçant plusieurs moments clefs de la vie de Greskrendtregk ou Grey, de sa rencontre avec sa future femme, Samantha Wildman, à l'horrible perspective de devoir vivre sans elle.

* * *

**Scène 1 : La rencontre.**

Lors de leur première rencontre, Samantha Wildman tomba dans les bras de Greskrendtregk. Littéralement. Il était assis à une table d'un salon de thé anglais de l'Académie de la Fédération, à San Francisco, lorsqu'un mouvement de foule fit trébucher un cadet qui atterrit sur ses genoux. La jeune femme blonde s'agrippa à ses épaules et leurs yeux se croisèrent. Elle se mit alors à rire et Greskrendtregk tomba immédiatement et irrémédiablement sous le charme de son sourire et de ses yeux bruns pleins de vie.

- Désolée, j'ai trébuchée. Samantha Wildman, ajouta t'elle en lui tendant la main.

Greskrendtregk la serra et se présenta. Elle fronça les sourcils.

- Enchantée. Désolée mais je pense qu'il me faudra m'y prendre plusieurs fois avant de pouvoir prononcer votre nom correctement.

- Ce n'est pas grave, vous pouvez m'appeler Grey.

- Oh mais si c'est grave. Je m'en voudrai si nos chemins se séparent et que j'étais incapable de me souvenir de votre nom complet.

- Si vous voulez, Samantha, nous pouvons partager un thé et je vous dirais tout ce que vous voulez savoir sur mon nom et sur la façon de le prononcer.

Elle sourit et se mit à rougir adorablement lorsqu'elle remarqua qu'elle était toujours sur ses genoux. Elle se leva précipitamment et s'éloigna. Greskrendtregk eut pendant quelques instants peur qu'elle se soit enfuie, gênée, mais elle revint quelques instants plus tard avec deux tasses de thé Orange Pekoe (son préféré !) et un muffin aux myrtilles.

* * *

Ma première fic consacrée à Voyager !

Je suis en train de revoir la série et après avoir regardé l'épisode où Samantha Wildman annonca au Capitaine qu'elle est enceinte, j'ai eu l'idée de cette fic. Au programme de la tendresse, de l'humour et des larmes...

Merci de me laisser vos reviews !


	2. Chapter 2

**Scène 2 : Premier rendez-vous.**

Après avoir passé deux merveilleuses heures au salon de thé à discuter de tout et de rien avec la jeune femme, Grey fut assez déçu de devoir annoncer à Samantha qu'il devait la laisser car il avait un cours d'astrophysique dans vingt minutes. Elle lui plaisait énormément et il n'était pas certain que ce soit réciproque. Il n'était jamais sorti avec un Humaine et n'était pas sûr de bien saisir son langage corporel. Il savait juste qu'elle souriait beaucoup mais il se demandait si c'était juste par politesse ou parce que ses anecdotes intéressaient la future xénobiologiste.

Alors qu'il se demandait comment lui dire qu'il voulait la revoir, la jeune femme lui annonça qu'elle était prise toute la semaine, mais serait libre samedi soir avant de le donner son numéro de communicateur et de se lever. Grey la regarda partir en souriant.

Le samedi suivant, Grey emmena la jeune femme dans un nouveau restaurant andorien. La soirée se passait merveilleusement bien et ils en étaient à la moitié du repas quand Samantha eut soudain du mal à respirer. Ils furent téléportés d'urgence dans un centre médical où le médecin diagnostiqua une réaction allergique à l'un des ingrédients du restaurant.

Après qu'on lui ait administré le traitement, Grey alla voir la jeune femme et tenta de cacher sa déception. Après un premier rendez-vous pareil, il était impossible qu'elle veuille le revoir. Or elle lui plaisait de plus en plus…

Quand elle le vit, Samantha sourit et dit simplement :

-Je pense que vous aurez du mal à faire en sorte que notre second rendez-vous soit plus intense que ce soir.

Grey lui rendit son sourire et lui prit la main. Il était sûr qu'il devait sourire un peu bêtement, mais il n'en avait cure.


End file.
